Human platelet-derived growth factor (PDGF) has been shown to be the major mitogenic protein in serum for mesenchymal-derived cells. This is well documented by numerous studies of platelet extracts or purified PDGF induction of either cell multiplication or DNA synthesis (a prerequisite for cell division) in cultured smooth muscle cells, fibroblasts and glial cells (Ross et al., PNAS 71: 1207, 1974; Kohler and Lipton, Exp. Cell Res. 87: 297,1974; Westermark and Wasteson, Exp. Cell Res. 98: 170, 1976; Heldin et al., J. Cell Physiol. 105: 235, 1980; Raines and Ross, J. Biol. Chem. 257: 5154, 1982). Furthermore, PDGF is a potent chemoattractant for cells that are responsive to it as a mitogen (Grotendorst et al., J. Cell Physiol. 113: 261, 1982; Seppa et al., J. Cell Biol. 92: 584, 1982). It is not generally the case that mitogens also act as chemotactic agents. Due to its mitogenic activity, PDGF is useful as an important component of a defined medium for the growth of mammalian cells in culture, making it a valuable research reagent with multiple applications in the study of animal cell biology.
In vivo, PDGF normally circulates stored in the alpha granules of platelets. Injury to arterial endothelial linings causes platelets to adhere to the exposed connective tissue and release their granules. The released PDGF is understood to chemotactically attract fibroblasts and smooth muscle cells to the site of injury and to induce their focal proliferation as part of the process of wound repair .
It has been postulated that as a part of this response to injury, PDGF released by platelets may play a causative role in the development of the proliferative lesions of atherosclerosis (Ross and Glomset, ibid.) which is one of the principal causes of myocardial and cerebral infarction. Strategies for the prophylaxis and treatment of atherogenesis in the past have been narrowly directed toward reducing risk factors for the disease, such as lowering blood pressure in hypertensive subjects and reducing elevated cholesterol levels in hypercholesterolemic subjects.
Recent studies have shown that at least one of the two protein chains comprising PDGF and the putative transforming protein of simian sarcoma virus (SSV), an acute transforming retrovirus, appear to have arisen from the same or closely related cellular genes. In particular, computer analysis of a partial amino acid sequence of PDGF has revealed extensive homology with the gene product, p28.sup.sis, of SSV (Doolittle et al., Science 221: 275, 1983; Waterfield et al., Nature 304: 35, 1984; and Johnson et al., EMBO 3: 921, 1984). Further, more recent studies have illustrated that p28.sup.sis and PDGF show antigenic as well as structural similarities (Robbins et al., Nature 305: 605, 1983; Niman, Nature 307: 180, 1984).
Although previous attempts, such as that summarized in Devare et al. (Cell 36: 43, 1984), have been made to express the v-sis gene in a transformed microorganism, they have not been successful in producing mitogenic material. More recently, investigators have described the production of p28.sup.sis in E. coli as a fusion protein (Wang et al., J. Biol. Chem. 259: 10645, 1984). This protein appears to compete with PDGF for binding to PDGF receptor sites. While SSV transformed rodent cells have been shown to exhibit a mitogenic activity similar to PDGF (Deuel et al., Science 221: 1348, 1983; Owen et al., Science 225: 54, 1984), it is not clear that this activity is due to a gene product from SSV (i.e., p28.sup.sis). Furthermore, cells transformed by a variety of viruses other than SSV produce a PDGF-like mitogen into the culture medium (Bowen-Pope et al., PNAS 81: 2396, 1984; Bleibers et al., J. Cell Phys. 123: 161-166, 1985).
While natural PDGF may be isolated from human plasma or platelets as starting material, it is a complex and expensive process, in part due to the limited availability of the starting material. In addition, it is difficult to purify PDGF with high yield from other serum components due to its extremely low abundance and biochemical properties. Furthermore, the therapeutic use of products derived from human blood carries the risk of disease transmission due to contamination by, for example, hepatitis virus, cytomegalovirus, or the causative agent of Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS).
In view of PDGF's clinical applicability in the treatment of injuries in which healing requires the proliferation of fibroblasts or smooth muscle cells and its value as an important component of a defined medium for the growth of mammalian cells in culture, the production of useful quantities of protein molecules similar to authentic PDGF which possess mitogenic activity is clearly invaluable.
In addition, the ability to produce relatively large amounts of PDGF or PDGF analogs would be a useful tool for elucidating the putative role of the v-sis protein, p28.sup.sis, in the neoplastic process.
Further, since local accumulation of smooth muscle cells in the intamal layer of an arterial wall is central to the development of atherosclerotic lesions (Ross and Glomset, ibid.), one strategy for the prophylaxis and treatment of atherosclerosis would be to suppress smooth muscle cell proliferation. The ability to produce large amounts of PDGF would be useful in developing inhibitors or designing specific approaches which prevent or interfere with the in vivo activity of PDGF in individuals with atherosclerosis.